dark flame
by applejack1
Summary: Sunil and Pepper had a big fight and Pepper left him and took Raja and Carrie. One day Captain Cuddles leaves a basket of beer and Sunil opens one and takes a sip he dropped it and screames in pain as captain cuddles comes in and give him a shot and turned Sunil evil and he trapes Pepper and the pets in a cage. Its up to the pets to turn him back. Check out the song i made up too.
1. Chapter 1

SUNIL sat miserably on the couch crying he and Pepper had a really big fight and they got divorced she also took their kids Raja and Carrie (sexypet777's characters she gave me purmision to use them). After Pepper and the kids left Sunil started to drink and smoke which was bad.

FLASH BACK

The fight started when they went to a amusement park called universal studios for the kids birthday party. While Vinnie took the kids on some rides SUNIL and Pepper walked aroundthe amusement park. They heard a tow truck and looked over to see their car being towed. They ran up to the guy." Hey what are you doing with our car". Sunil said. "You parked in a no parking zone so I have to tow your truck sorry dude". The tow truck guy said. " Is there any way we can keep you from taking our car". Pepper said. "Well there is a way ". The guy said. " would you mine telling us ". Sunil and Pepper said at the same time." The pretty lady can kiss me on the cheek or the lips that is the only way".Both of their eyes widen." Excuse me but I'm married to him"! Pepper said madly. " Fine be stuck at universal studios forever". The guy starting to hoock up the car. Pepper looked at Sunil." Its the only way Sunil". Pepper whispered to her husban . "No I will not let you I rather be stuck here than have you kiss another man"! Sunil said. " Well do you rather have the kids birthday ruined because you know we have another party planned". Pepper said. "No I don't want their party to be ruined ... Sunil was cut off as Pepper walked up to the man and kissed him on the cheek. Sunil's mouth dropped open and then his face turned beat red. " There now untie our car". Pepper said. The guy did it and then drove walked back up to Sunil. "How many guys have you dated and kissed behind my back". Sunil said a little quick so no one could hear. Pepper frowned." No one Sunil just you". Sunil looked at her with per anger in his eyes. I'm going to repeat this again how many guys are you dating and kissed behind my back". Sunil said a little louder. "Sunil no one exscept you ". Pepper said. Vinnie and Raja and Carrie walked up to them ." Hey mom hey dad". Raja and Carrie said. " We'll talk about this later". Sunil said then turned to the kids ." Hey guys let's go get some ice cream then head home okay me and your mother have something to talk about". Sunil said putting a fake smile on. "Okay". The kids said cheerfully. " Actually you are gonna go over to your uncle Vinnie's house Ok". "Okay"! They said then running off to Vinnie and Penny's car." Vinnie can you take them to go get icecream please".Sunil said."Sure thing". Vinnie said walking off with Penny Ling. In the car with Pepper and was staring out the window as Sunil drove the car." Pepper how many guys have you kissed and dated behind my back". Sunil said a little calmly. "None Sunil". Pepper said still looking out the window. Sunil pulled into their drive way and and slammed on the breaks. " PEPPER CLARK HOW MANY GUYS HAVE YOU DATED AND KISSED BEHIND MY BACK"!Sunil yelled." NONE SUNIL WHY DONT YOU BELIEVE ME "!Pepper said as teared roled down her face. They got out of the car and walked inside Sunil slammed the door." THE ONLY REASON IS BEACAUSE YOU KISSED ANOTHER GUY ON THE CHEEK "! Sunil yelled at Pepper. " I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT THE KIDS BIRTHDAY PARTY RUINED"! Pepper yelled back as tears fell down her face. " PEPPER THATS JUST EXCUSE TELL ME RIGHT NOW HOW MANY GUYS HAVE YOU KISSED AND DATED BEHIND MY BACK"! Sunil yelled." NONE SUNIL"! Pepper said with tear pooring down her face as she tryed to run up to the room but Sunil graved her armed hardly leaving a bruise." PEPPER YOU ARENT GOING ANY WHERE TELL ME NOW"! Sunil yelled loudly." NONE"! Pepper yelled still crying. Sunil didn't know what he was thinking and slapped her really hard in the face. She fell to the ground holding her face and crying really hard. Sunil realized what he had down. "P-P-Pepper I'm so sorry". Sunil said reaching down to help her up but Pepper stopped him. " Don't touch me "! Pepper said standing up. Pepper I'm sorry I didn't mean to". Sunil said. " IM LEAVING"! Pepper yelled with tears streming down her face. " No please Pepper stay". He said crying. " NO SUNIL"! Pepper said still crying she walked out the door with Sunil following. "Please Pepper don't leave". Sunil said with teared dreaming down his face." I'm taking Raja and Carrie too". Pepper said as walking to the car." PLEASE PEPPER DONT GO"!Sunil said bolling. "Goodbye Sunil". Pepper said and got in to the truck and drove off. Sunil fell on the ground and cryed and cryed. He walked back inside.

END OF FLASH BACK.

After that Sunil has never been the same since he didn't go see his friends didn't answer the door for anyone not even Vinnie. Only time he got out of the house was to get food and bud light and a pack of cigerates. There was a nock at the door he went to see who it was but no one was their escept a couple of bud lights and a pack of cigerates he grave them and walked in and opened up on of the beers and took a sip of it and dropped it on the ground and screamed in pain. Captain Cuddles walked in the door and smirked and walked up to Sunil with a shot in his hand." What did you do to me"? Sunil said. Cuddles smirked."You should never trust any random idems that show up at your door". Sunil stumbled a little bit. His vision was really blurry. " Nighty night Sunil" Cuddles said then stuck the shot into Sunil and Sunil fell on the floor.

What was wrong with Sunil? What did Captin Cuddles give him? What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.=D


	2. the fun begans

Sunil woke up on the ground he tried to stand up but had trouble. He gained focused and he could see clearly again. "Oh looks like someones awake". Cuddles said and laughed evily." What did you do to me Cuddles"? Sunil said glaring at him. "Oh all I did was but a evil fluid in you that turnes you evil no biggie". Cuddles said as if it wasnt a problem." YOU LIT..."! Sunil was cut off with a sharp pain running through his neck as if he was shocked he gave the thing on his neck that shocked him. "There will be no trying to kill me and no yelling you bolong to me now anyways". Cuddles said as he smirked. Sunil's eyes widen." I don't belong to anyone and get this stupid thing off my neck NOW OR ILL REMOVE YOUR NECK FROM YOUR HEAD"! Sunil said harshly. "Nope". Cuddles said then press the button over and over again as Sunil came closer to him. But for some reason it wasn't working. Cuddles saw a wand in Sunil's hands. That's what is keeping me from shocking him dang it! Cuddles thought. Sunil chuckled evily then felt a surge of energy go through his body and man did it feel good but powerful. " What is this feeling its so powerful". Sunil said looking at his hands as the magic on his wand stopped Cuddles saw the opportunity and he pressed the button and still nothing happened. Sunil ripped of the shocking divice and he smirked." Oh looked like your trapped Cuddles". Sunil said then laughed. "Now S-S-Sunil there's no reason to be like that". Cuddles said nervously." Oh Cuddles stupid stupid stupid Cuddles you really think there isn't a reason for me to act like this ". Sunil said as the power from his wand surged into his body." PLEASE I BEG YOU NOT TO KILL ME"! Cuddles said crying. Sunil let the magic swarm around his hands with such power he hit Cuddles with his power and it broke his neck Cuddles died instantly. "Now the fun begans". Sunil said as he smirked. Sunil's eyes turned orange endicating that he was evil from head to toe.

At Vinnie's house

Its been weeks since he had seen Sunil. Ever since him and Pepper had that huge fight and Pepper left Sunil hasn't come for a visit Vinne was wondering how he was there was a knock at the door then a voice. Vinnie open up I have a surprise for you". It was Sunil Vinnie raced to the door with Penny at his side Vinnie owned it and WHACK! Vinnie fell to the ground unconscious. Sunil had hit him with a pan. " Hello Penny". Sunil said as smirking. Penny whimpered and backed away as Sunil came closer. He appeared behind her and WHACK! He hit her in the head with the pans too. Penny fell to the ground unconscious. Sunil warped to his basement and stuck them in a cage made out of dark magic and he locked it." Now all I need is Minka,Zoey,Russell, Raja,Carrie,and Pepper". Sunil said then laughed evily and walked upstairs.

What will happen next? Will Sunil get what he wants? Will Vinnie ever stop being stupid?

Vinnie:HEY"!

me:" I'm kidding I'm kidding"!

Vinnie:" you better be". Vinnie says as he watches me and slowly walked off the stage.

Anyways what will happen next find out on the next chapter! TO BE CONTINUED.=D


End file.
